leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAXY02
X-actly What They Wanted (Japanese: ガルーラ、化わる , Change) is the second round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Fleeing from and 's fight, the citizens are wonder what is going on. Meanwhile, is still trying to get out of his room. Looking through his window, X realizes what is happening. He still refuses to get out because of the journalists. almost gets hit from the fight, which Y notices. Y calls and hops on it with and . Trevor is launched in the air and grabbed by Tierno. He drops one of the three Pokémon he was holding and Y tells her friends to hold tight to her Rhyhorn as she starts flying back to X. Meanwhile, Xerosic, Bryony, and Celosia look at the explosion, disappointed that it is impossible to capture these for now. They say that they possess the ultimate weapon, and that they need the energy of a Legendary Pokémon to activate it. Celosia then asks a about the status of Team Flare's Squad B, who informs her that they have arrived at the target's house. Their goal is to obtain the Mega Ring for the Key Stone that is embedded inside of it. Unfortunately, they are unable to enter X's house and Aliana decides to have burn down the house. Arriving at X's house, Y notices the fire and lands on the ground, where X is cornered by Team Flare. Seeing Y is a nuisance to them, Mable orders her to attack. Biting Y, it sends her flying and into a wall. Houndoom then gets punched by Kanga. Aliana then orders Pyroar to attack, burning Kanga as she protects both X and Y. Seeing the Mega Ring on X's wrist, they ask Pyroar to grab him. Li'l Kanga, from her mother's pouch, is sadly watching X being dragged by Pyroar. Then the Mega Ring activates and Li'l Kanga Mega Evolves and takes out both Houndoom and Pyroar. Seeing that they are at disadvantage, Team Flare decides to retreat. Elsewhere, Xerneas and Yveltal are no longer fighting. Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor are looking down at what remains of their houses. Y then walks up and asks if everyone is okay. Shauna replies that her got blown away in the explosions. Trevor informs them that he lost one of the three Pokémon boxes he received from Professor Sycamore. Shauna wants to go find her Furfrou while Trevor wants to go see Sycamore since he lost contact with him when his Holo Caster broke. They all agree to go see Sycamore as he may know something about what happened. Shauna comments that she is happy that they are back together, just like when they were kids. Telling X that he needs to leave since he is being targeted and that the whole town is gone, they depart from their hometown. Major events * gets her friends out of Vaniville Town to escape the destruction from Xerneas and 's fight. * loses one of the starter Pokémon and its Pokédex and loses her . * Team Flare begin their plan to capture Xerneas and Yveltal to fuel their ultimate weapon. * Aliana and Mable attack to steal his Mega Ring. * Seeing X and her mother in peril allows Li'l Kanga to transform into a stronger form. * Aliana and Mable are defeated and forced to retreat. * With their homes destroyed and things missing, X and his friends leave to find some answers about their current situation. Debuts Humans * Xerosic * Mable * Aliana * Bryony * Celosia * s Pokémon debuts * * (female) * * * * * * (Mega Kangaskhan) Characters Humans * * * * * * Viola * Xerosic * Mable * Aliana * Bryony * Celosia * Alexa * s * Townspeople Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's; Mega Kangaskhan) * (Fletchy; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Kitty; 's) * (Furry; 's; lost) * (Xerosic's) * (Mable's) * (female; Aliana's) * (Bryony's) * (Celosia's) * (Heli; Alexa's) * ( 's) * (Adventures) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |es_eu= |th= }} Category: Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 2 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) es:PMSXY02 fr:Chapitre 2 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY02 zh:AXY002